


The Blue Sapphire Knight

by S01writer



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S01writer/pseuds/S01writer
Summary: Prince Nagumo and Prince Hiroto had befriending their number one knight, Sir Suzuno for a perfect 7 years since he was first knighted. As the three of them grow older, a more challenging future  they will have to face. Will Prince Hiroto able to held onto the responsibility of being future king? Will Prince Nagumo succeed in the practice of being the next minister of Defense? and will Sir Suzuno solve the mystery he kept to himself? However little did they know, the knight himself had been keeping a secret behind their back. A secret that made them feel betrayed instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow had left the writings since there were so much in my hands. Now, i decide that i shall write again and go with the name S01writer tee hee. I'm also registering myself in ao3 and fanfiction and wattpad as S01writer too. You all soon can find me there! Ja ne!

Up north, there is a beautiful country living in peaceful country named Gaia under the rule of King Kira Seijirou. It has the strongest defend system with the strongest knights of their time. They have gotten this title after a knight with a brilliant brain with the best strategist and fighting skills are beyond the men of the kingdom. Suzuno Yosuke, the best knight of that time approved by the kingdom and all the kingdom surrounding it. 

Besides being the best knight, he had also developed a chain of friendship with the princes. He had been knighted at his late teen of 17 of age. His relationship with the princes was like siblings they never had. Prince Hiroto and Prince Nagumo both are 23 years old now and acquired to get marry. However, this rule is of course restricted to Prince Hiroto as the first male born. Actually, Prince Nagumo can take it easy since he was adopted by the King. He was the son of the deceased prime minister.

Today, accompanied by their best knights, Prince Hiroto and Prince Nagumo took a walk around the town with Sir Suzuno and Sir Netsuha riding their horses. “Isn’t it a great day for a walk to the town dear friends” Prince Hiroto exclaimed taking a lead as his white male horse walked a little further ahead. They could hear girls chattering around admiring the two red headed princes. 

Prince Nagumo was smirking and winking to the girls around making them head over heels to the hot golden eyes prince, “ Well, what can I say bro. it’s better than being in that boring class” The black horse that he’s riding flashed his manliness even more. 

“Or the ball preparations” Hiroto continued sighing. He had come of age and his father wanted him to find the perfect girl to be his queen. And of course it has to be the girls from his own country. 

“Don’t worry your highnesses, you’ll find the right girl” Sir Suzuno replied to his sigh with that cool expression planted on his face. Some people said that this knight has taken his favorite season into heart and froze it. Suddenly he stopped his snowy white stallion as his teal eyes are locked on a pair of blue eyes of a blue haired girl. 

The princes and the other knight also did the same, wondering what had gotten into the man’s mind that he suddenly stopped. Prince Nagumo than get a sight of the girl that locked eyes with his knight. She had shoulder length blue hair that matches her blue eyes and a streak of white hair on both hair locks that splited into two sides, he then smirked, 

“OI ICEHEAD!” startling Suzuno. He glared at him with the ‘what the hell, tulip head?!’-look, “Is she your crush?” 

“No” Suzuno gestured his snowy white stallion to continue moving, “She’s an old friend of mine”

“Oh really?” Prince Nagumo gestured his horse to walk side by side with the knight’s horse. With them being side by side, it looks as if they’re the complete Yin and Yang symbol,   
“They eyes seemed to be telling something else”

“You should invite her to the ball” Said the other prince with his horse tailing behind the two horse, “Don’t you think so Netsuha?” he turned to the other knight deciding to involve him as he’s being quiet along the short walk.

“ah” he was startled. He did not speak as he know it was not his place to barge in. His relationship with the princes were not a bromance one like with Suzuno, “Definitely, your highness” His answer stole the attention of the three men. Perhaps, they want justification, “umm well my thought is that, if Sir Suzuno has love interest towards that girl, we should support him?” He smiled awkwardly.

Suzuno sighed loudly, “She is NOT my love interest”

“I have a chance then?” Prince Hiroto chuckled.

“Go ahead your highness, she seemed to be single” Prince Nagumo laughed along.

“Speaking of which, you have a sister, right Sir Suzuno” Sir Netsuha mentioned.

Suzuno’s eyes soften as he mentioned his sister, “Yes, yes I do”

Both princes widened their eyes and gaped open their mouth, “YOU DO?!” Both shouted, how un-prince-ly of them. They had been friends for seven years but never once Suzuno mentioned about his sister, “We should invite he-“

“She’s out of town, tulip head highness” Suzuno cut down the prince. They waited for the next information, “She’s studying medicine at the Kingdom of the south” 

“Wow, she sounded brilliant” Prince Hiroto was amazed

“yes she is” Nagumo had never understand or able to read his knight’s calm and cool expression. But, there was a hint of sadness from the ‘yes she is’. Did something happened between them both? They then continue their walk (with horses) around the town, greeting people around. Everywhere they go, they saw men and women and children bowed to them before continuing their daily tasks. All along the walk, Suzuno can only recall about his past living as a commoner in this very village. And sometimes, a gust of guilt about the lies he tell the royal family who cares for him like a family.


	2. Mystery Death Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But once today, he saw how lifeless that teal eyes of the knight. His skin was paler than usual and he did not mock his tulip hair. Nagumo knows, no matter how cold people labelled the knight, he still a human and of course feels sadness of losing someone dear to him.

It had been three days since there were mystery death and murder spreading in the peaceful kingdom of Gaia. The country’s defense system gathered in the meeting room of the castle where they only gather for important discussion. Only the leader, best of the best are gathered there.

1\. Sir Midorikawa Ryuuji, the one that leads the border defense army at the flat zone The Gemini,

2\. Sir Saginuma Osamu ,Captain of the defense army at the mountain zone while keeping eye of the high sky of Gaia,The Epsilon,

3\. Sir Kazemaru Ichirouta , Captain of the marine zone guarding the sea of Gaia, The dark emperors,

4\. and of course the one responsible for the castle’s defense system Sir Suzuno Sosuke leading all three The Prominence, The Diamond Dust and The Genesis with the help of Sir Atsuishi Shigeto, Sir Netsuha natsuhiko and Sir Touchi Shuuji.

And that day, however the special case is that Prince Nagumo will be joining the meeting among the top knights. As the way he labeled them as ‘one of his princely duties’. Nagumo was aware that he had no place for his family throne as he was not their royal blood. And he was aware that his future will be leading The Prominence as an elite army. When he entered the room the knights of honor bowed down to him, “You’ve finally arrived your highness” Sir Suzuno greeted before all of them stand straight again.

“huh whatever” he said walking with hands in his pockets towards his seat, “what are we at?” he asked them. All of them stared at the prince, “oh sorry, have a seat” he told them.

All the knights nodded and take their seat except for Sir Touchi. When the blue haired knight received a sign of “you may start” from the redhead prince, he nodded and begins the discussion.

After some greetings, he begins, “We had been receiving reports from villagers and our own knights about mystery death and murders occurring in this kingdom. The first case was reported at the mountain feet where a guard of Epsilon” Sir Touchi nodded to Sir Saginuma and he nodded back, “found a man died with purple substances dripping from his mouth. His dead body was found hanging upside down of a tree” The prince twitched at the mentioned information. Sir Touchi then passed to all the attendance each one of a copy of the files with all the victims information in it. After going through the file, Prince Nagumo looked at the file with a horror look.

He covered his mouth with his left hand and leaned to his chair. “You’re being obvious Prince” He looked up and met with Sir Suzuno’s eyes. “of course! I mean, I’ve heard rumors but 15 death in three days!?” He looked panic and try to stay calm, “what did The Genesis say?” The prince was not stupid. He asked for The Genesis because he knew that team was majoring in investigations. They’re a special type of defense team educated with knowledge of advanced investigation skills.

Sir Suzuno quietly flashed a small smile, he was worried that this prince will take them as a game, but, he’s being seriously doing some studying. Sir Atsuishi decided to answer the question as he was leading the team these few days, “there were resemblance” The prince gestured him to proceed, “The pattern of their death. Statiscally, there were 5 death in a day. Each of the death would be killed by a weapon, which we guessed would be a dagger, death without injuries and death of, which we call ‘accidents’. However, every victims were found with purple substances dripping from their body”

“Steps taken?” The prince asked. “We’ve strengthen our guards, everyone are on high alert now. Ins and outs were checked and examine thoroughly” answered Sir Kazemaru.

“Good” The prince asked and stared to the file in front of him, “Spread The Genesis into all teams” He said. All the knights of honor widened their eyes at the sudden said.

“I’m sorry?” Sir Suzuno asked.

“You heard me” The prince made eye contact with all the knights, “Spread the Genesis, make sure they be with each of your team. We’re going to need an early identification for each deaths” He then turned to the prized knight, “Send the Diamond Dust undercover, make sure they identify anyone suspicious” every knight was speechless ‘why haven’t they think that?’, “Don’t worry, I trust even without Genesis and Diamond Dust, Prominence will able to defend the castle” Trusting the prince, Sr Suzuno nodded, “we will follow the prince’s plans for now” everyone nodded.

When they’re about to leave, a guard opened the door suddenly. “Sir Suzuno!” he was panting, as if he was running to save his life. There was also worries, fears, in his eyes.

Sir Suzuno raised a brow. Every knights turned towards the guard including the prince, “Yes Tsumujino san?”

“there’s..there’s another murder at the outskirt of town” he reported. Sir Touchi was about to record the information and Suzuno nodded, “Thanks for the information, we’ll send the Genesis right-“

“Suzuno Kouka” the guard said, “The name was Suzuno Kouka” Suzuno widened his eyes, his pupil became small, the file he’d been holding to give to Touchi fell from his grip and the papers were scattered on the floor. A pregnant silent filled the room until Sir Kazemaru mentioned, “…Mrs Suzuno?” The prince turned from the guard to Sir Kazemaru then to Sir Suzuno.

‘no way…’ he thought ‘the victim is…..Suzuno’s mother?!’ Suzuno then turned to the knights and the prince, “i-i-I’m s-sorry, p-please excuse me” he said before rushing to the guard, “take me there” “Yes Sir” with that, both of them left the room.

**-The Blue Sapphire Knight-**

The rain was pouring down as if the world felt the pain the gifted knight had been feeling. Suzuno Kouka was buried in the graveyard beside her one and only husband. Her funeral was attended and handled with care. Her funeral was attended by the royal family themselves and the great lines of ministers along with their knights of honor. However, the sky had gotten dark, the time had gotten late. An hour after the funeral, there left only the prized knight himself, his best friends, the two princes and a woman of their age. The woman was sobbing and trying her hard not to overdue herself. She then brace herself to face the knight. He was lifeless, he had no emotions. Not that anyone wasn’t used to t, but she had enough, “What the hell suzuno kun?!” she didn’t care if she had destroy her image in front of the two princes, “look at your face! Didn’t you feel sad at all, you useless dick!!” she was disappointed with the knight.

The golden eyed prince stepped forward to defend his knight, “HEY! Who are you woman?! To speak like that to our prized Knight!” He raised his voice. His eyes seemed to be glowing under the cloudy sky.

The woman looked at Suzuno, “huh! You’re so proud aren’t you? Too proud of what they call you?!” She pushed him lightly by the shoulder, “The prized knight! The leader of the Seventh War! Most respected in three kingdoms! THE BLUE SAPPHIRE KNIGHT!” another tear dropped from her eye, “You’re so proud of that name that not even one tear you shed for you-“ Her words were stopped as the light blue haired male reached her head and pulled her to his neck, letting her buried her face there.

Eventually, she shut her eyes and hugged him and sobbed harder, “thank you for taking care of her” that’s the first they heard of Suzuno’s voice since he did not say a word for the whole evening. Hiroto looked down while Nagumo stared at the two blue headed sharing their pain. Nagumo had been friends with the knight for so long that he knew the man can hardly show emotions on his face, as if his heart had been frozen. But once today, he saw how lifeless that teal eyes of the knight. His skin was paler than usual and he did not mock his tulip hair. Nagumo knows, no matter how cold people labelled the knight, he still a human and of course feels sadness of losing someone dear to him. Nagumo looked to his side as he no longer felt the rain dropping on his skin. It was Clara, his maid holding an umbrella protecting his head. He turned to his brother and saw Atsuishi, the knight who drove their royal carriage, holding an umbrella protecting the other prince’s head. Atsuishi then held out an umbrella and poked suzuno’s hand. He made a slight turn and took the umbrella and open it, shading both him and the girl. He then gently pushed her shoulder off of him, “You should go home Reina, It’s getting late” He said as he took Raina’s hand and put the umbrella in her hand, “Have some rest” Reina nodded and slowly leaving the Knights, maid and princes. Once again, he was left unshaded. He sighed and turned to the remaining audience, His hair, clothes were soaked, “Your highnesses should go home too, I’ll be tailing you soon”

Then, a hand rested on his shoulder, “Don’t be stupid” it was Prince Nagumo, he then took the umbrella from his maid, “why don’t you go inside the carriage Clara-san?” The maid nodded and rushed into the carriage. The prince took Suzuno’s hand and handed him the umbrella, “Go home, take your time” Suzuno is now holding the umbrella shading them both, “By that I mean your home…” he assured him with a soft smile, “I’ve been there, and I know what you need at time like this, and don’t come back until” he poked the blue head’s forehead, “your mind is back on track” He then flashed his smirk. Suzuno suddenly felt that his cheek was getting warm instead of the cold surrounding them.

“He’s right” Suzuno turned to the other prince, “Go back home and rest, take your time” he smiled. Suzuno nodded to both of them. Moments later, he was left alone, only him and the graveyard. He was aware that he needed to stay calm and collected even in time like this. He must not give in to his feelings and swallowed them once again. He then bowed to the grave and left home. His home. Arrived at his small house, he turned on the lights and locked the door behind him. “Tadaima..” he whispered knowing that no one can reply to him. He can only imagine that his mother greeted him with the sweetest smile pasted on her face. With no one to yell at him about his soaking cloth, he walked straight to the bathroom and took off his clothes leaving him in his under wear. He then reached the bindings on his chest, threw it on the floor and looked at the mirror. Yes there were two rounded body part on his chest. Yes, he is a she. She believed that once she returned home, she did not need to pretend to be her brother anymore. And this secret was shared between her and her mother. But now, since she’s gone, no one else that know that she was a ‘she’ not a ‘he’. She was the sister that Sir Netsuha brought up a few days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do dear readers thought of this chapter? Is it okay?


	3. A little visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “thank you your highness, and yes indeed, we are an exact copy of one another”

**-The next day-**

The adopted prince was left confused in the training field. He just stared at the knight in front of him, “what do you mean by freestyle?”

The masked knight nodded with a smirk, “you heard me your highness, today’s duel is by freestyle fighting. You’ve mastered the basics of sword fight and the knowledge of some fight skills. Today, I believe that you’re ready. Ready to go against your enemy without being tied to basic rules and ready to explore your own style” the knight then raised his sword’s eye towards the prince, “Come at me with all you got”

“okay” he smirked, “you asked for it” Nagumo took his position tightening his grip onto his sword.

“what are you waiting for?”

“oh of course, no signal, got it” Without wasting anymore seconds, he marched forward the masked knight and their fight begins.

.

.

.

Up high in the tower, they were being watched. The king himself, smiled while holding a cup of tea in his hand. He had no regret in raising the boy to be his son. Soon that prince will take the title of Minister of Defense that is now held by Sir Suzuno. Once he takes the tittle, their prized knight can focus on his role as leader of war. And they shall work side by side. The king then turned to his son on his right, “You wished to join them didn’t you?”

Prince Hiroto smiled sweetly at his dear father, “I’d love to, I even learn the basics. But..” He looked down, “there are more I need to focus on” he sighed, “Sometimes, I didn’t know if I’m ready to carry the responsibility as you did” he turned to the king, “Otou-san”

The king nodded, “You’ll be ready, I know you will” The king then turned to the hanging clock on the wall, “Call your brother, tell him he will represent Suzuno in the meeting with the ministers as the minister of defense”

Prince Hiroto nodded and bowed, “Yes, otou-san, we’ll meet you in the meeting room” After receiving permission from his father, the prince left the room and headed to the training field. Along the way, he filled his mind with his thinking, his worries, his capabilities. He always knew that he was not actually the first born of the family. There was another one. But he was not recorded in the family tree, the family history. His mother used to say that my name was named after him. But, that’s all she tell. He wondered, if that brother was here, will his father adopt Nagumo? Who will Suzuno save that he can be knighted? What will his father plan for him? Will he be the minister of defense? Knowing the throne was not his? The story of their life would be different entirely.

“HAH! I won!” He looked up seeing his brother was standing with feet on the chest of the defeated knight lying his back on the grass. He then removed his feet and hand out a hand to the knight, “you think I can defeat suzuno now?”

The knight chuckled, “Not a chance your highness” he then took the hand while the prince pulled him up.

“who knows, I might be stronger than him” They both laughed at the impossible. Then, the prince sighed, “Speaking of him, I wonder how he’s feeling now” Prince Nagumo looks up at the blue sky seeing birds flying in a v shape, “I’ve been there, losing a mother is very hard”

“What about we go visit him then?” Both prince and knight turned their head founding their way to the other prince. Sir Netsuha bowed down and left the field as he was gestured to do so, “what do you say?” said Hiroto.

“you wanna sneak out?” The golden eyed prince smirked.

This cause his brother to laugh and shoved his right arm around him and pushed him inside the castle, “we’ll ask permission from otou-san of course”

“It’s no fun being us” said Nagumo complaining.

“well, we’re princes, we need to keep our name clean” he said as he flips his front hair, “we’ll leave right after the meetings”

“what meetings?”

“oh right” The prince realized, “You will represent Suzuno as minister of defense”

“WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?!??!”

**-The Blue Sapphire Knight-**

As the blue haired love to have once-in-a-while-morning-sleep, her biological clock didn’t allow her to. So, after a bowl of breakfast, she decided to wash clothes and bedsheets including the drapes. Just to disturb her from her feelings. While she soaked them up a container, she went to the living room and took out the sword and some metal pieces that used to protect arms and legs. She had returned home with them forgetting to leave them behind.

When she was wiping clean the sword, she remembered how her daily life at the castle acting as her brother had influenced her. She had used to wake up early to start practicing on her skills and how she is now uncomfortable wearing her dress. She giggled. She then looked up at the picture of her brother, “where are you?” she whispered. Her brother’s sudden disappearance four years ago had caused her to replace him to secure his dream, “Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted?” she asked even no one can answer her. She then quickly finished polishing the metal pieces and leave it there to dry. By then, it is afternoon. She stood up and walked to her mother’s picture, “I love you” she said. She walked backwards and looked at her family’s last perfect picture of 7 years ago, “I love all of you”. She took a piece of cloth and tied up her hair into a short ponytail, “let’s get to work”.

Little did she know, she will receive a visitor from her two idiots.

“Oh yes, let’s stop somewhere and buy our knight a little something” Prince Hiroto was proud of his brilliant idea. They were both in their royal carriage.

“I am sure any of the shop will welcome us gratefully” Nagumo peeked through the curtain of their carriage. He sweats dropped as he saw the welcoming picture or scribbles trying to lure both princes to come to their shop. He then closed the curtain and faced his brother, “what do you think the best to bring to him?”

Prince Hiroto turned towards the small window that connect them with one that drive them, “Honba, do you know which place is the best to buy things?”

The other prince and the conductor himself was left confused right there and then, “um..your highness, can you please rephrase?”

“well, we wanted to buy something for suzuno, might as well buy the best thing right?” he said.

Prince Nagumo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. There are sometime he think that he is smarter than the soon-to-be-king. Honba is the carriage conductor, he had full control the horses that pull the carriage. He then thought of something, “may I suggest your highness?” Prince Hiroto nodded, then he felt the carriage stopped, “Here is the place that is very popular of their soft and delicious freshly baked cakes and bread” Both princes peeked outside seeing the bakery. They can tell that Honba was telling the truth as they can smell such a delicious aroma coming from the bakery, “Every one in town favors the taste. In fact sometimes, the castle ordered from here.”

“Interesting information Honba” Honba then got off his spot and opened the door for the princes, “you shall stay here Honba, we will shop the bread like commoners do” prince Hiroto exclaimed as he got off the carriage with his brother tagging behind.

‘Ting ting’ the bell rings as they opened the wooden door, “welcome to Yagami bakery-“ The greeting stopped. The princes and the girl who greeted them froze.

 _“This is the girl from yesterday”_ Nagumo thought.

The one to break the ice around them was the girl herself, “may I help you, your highnesses?” she asked as she bowed down as a sign of respect.

Hiroto cleared his throat as he felt tensions started to build around them, “so uhm” his left arm was hid behind his back while his right arm was rubbing behind his neck, his sign of nervousness, “we’re going to look around” he said as he pulled his brother by the arm to look at the cakes and breads displayed, “why don’t we just focus on this?” Hiroto asked at his scowling brother.

Nagumo grunted, “she was so rude yesterday, she didn’t even smile to us today!” he whispered angrily, “It’s hard to believe if suzuno had a relationship with her”

Hiroto sighed and whispered back, “really? For me it’s believable” Nagumo raised a brow, “they both cold and cool, made for each other don’t you think?”

Nagumo was about to answer back but a voice interrupted them, “your highnesses” they both turned. It was the girl, Reina. In her hands there’s a tray of six fresh baked Hokkaido cupcake, “I heard sosuke’s name. are you perhaps looking for something for him?” they both nodded, “He really love Hokkaido cakes, if you agree, I shall pack this up for you” She said looking down with guilt.

Hiroto smiled, “That would be lovely young lady” Shen then left them to pack up the cakes, “she’s not that bad” Hiroto said as he held his chin.

After Reina had pack the cakes, she gave it to the princes and said that it was on the house. Before they left, she said, “please, do send my apology to Sosuke-kun”

Prince Nagumo rolled his eyes and entered the carriage not wanting to care. Hiroto smiled, “you know, every maiden is invited to the ball next week, did you receive the letter?” reina nodded, “Come to the ball, apologizing in person is the best is it?” He nodded and left the bakery leaving Reina to think at the counter.

**-The Blue Sapphire Knight-**

Suzuno had just finish hanging the washed clothes when she heard two familiar voices calling for her name, “Wonder who’s that” she thought loudly. She looked down at her pale brown dress and a white apron stained with water and just straightening it with her hand. She had no time to style her hair up like she did when pretending to be her brother and just proceed with washing her hands and wiped them with clean cloth. Then she heard another call of her name, “wait a minute” she screamed back, “coming” She walked to the main door while adjusting her hair a little and opened the door.

Her eyes traveled from the voice’s owner’s shoes straight up to meet their eyes, ‘dang’ she taught. Her eyes widened a little when she saw the two men in front of her were the princes from the castle. And guess what. They also had the same expression on their face, “Suzuno?” Prince Hiroto confirmed.

‘shit’ she cursed and decided to play it cool. She bowed to the princes, “it’s a pleasure to meet you your highnesses” she said without rising her head, “I am Suzuno Fuusuke, Suzuno Sosuke’s twin sister” with that, she stood up straight.

“you’re the sister that went out of town to study medicine?” Nagumo wanting to confirm the information.

“yes your highness, I am the sister, I had just arrived home this morning” she tried to remain cool.

The golden eyed prince smirked, “Now we know where he got that girly look on his face” he whispered to his brother which ended up elbowing him instead. He groaned, “that’s hurt”

“Don’t be silly” said prince Hiroto. Nagumo ended up glaring at him. Hiroto then walked up front and handed the wrapped cake to her, “You do have an exact resemblance with your brother Suzuno-chan. Here, something as a visit”

Suzuno gently took the cake, “thank you your highness, and yes indeed, we are an exact copy of one another” She paused before continued, “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t invite you both in, my brother was not home, he forbids me to bring any men into our house without his permission”

“Oh, so he’s not home then?” The princes look at each other before looking back at the girl, “Do you perhaps know where we can find him? We’re a little worried actually after yesterday” Prince Nagumo said. Then, he noticed the girl looked down to the wrapping with the same expression as his knight gave them, “hey, umm” She looked at him, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up the topic”

Hiroto tried to lighten up the mood, “hey, I think if it were us that went inside, your brother will be ok right?”

“By what I mean is ‘any men’” she said without hesitations.

Ok that was awkward, “I guess we’ll be leaving then” Hiroto said as he cleared his throat, “my lady” He took suzuno’s right hand in his left hand, “oh dear” he was shocked when he felt the skin on her hand, so rough and dry, he rest his right hand on suzuno’s right hand, “You must have gone through a lot haven’t you?” he asked. Suzuno looked away trying to pull back her hand but he tightened the grip, “Such a hardworking lady” he softened his eyes looking at her, “I wish to know you more, will you come to the-“

“I can’t” she said, “I’ll be leaving soon”

“oh, that’s a shame” he then kissed her hand, “Let it not be our meeting stop here” he said before letting her go.

When Hiroto released her, Nagumo came forward, taking the exact hand, “If you kiss my hand , there will be an indirect kiss with your brother” she teased.

Nagumo blushed, “damn! No way” He then stood straight and braced himself. He hold Suzuno’s chin and bring her face forward. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, “I too hope this is not our last” he said, their nose was inches apart. When he softened his eyes and smirked at her, she blushed a little and take a step back.

“Thank you for the visit your highnesses, I shall inform my brother of your visit” She said while bowing.

“Do tell” Hiroto said while walking back to the carriage followed by Nagumo.

When the princes were out of sight, Suzuno closed the door and locked it. She leaned her forehead on the door, “what am I feeling?” she questioned. Almost the first time in forever, she smiled enjoying what her heart feels.


	4. The first lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry…it’s just at time like this, I think it would be great to have someone who understand your pain to be by your side”

It’s almost midnight and past his sleeping time. But Nagumo just couldn’t close his eyes let alone to fall into a deep sleep like the nights before. There was something that’s disturbing his mind, but he himself couldn’t code what was it. Sitting on the wide windowpane of his chamber’s window, he looked down at the necklace in his hand. It was nothing much. Just a thumb-sized gold pendant. He snickered as memories of his past flashed in his mind.

He then changed his gaze looking down at the village. Such a beautiful view, he thought. Shifting his gaze to the outskirt of town, there’s a single house with lights on. He can only guess that it was Suzuno’s house. He smiled to himself when a certain girl came to his mind, “This can’t be serious” he said chuckling to his thought. He looked again towards the house, “right?”

**-The Blue Sapphire Knight-**

Morning came and the day goes with the usual schedule without anything special on list. The difference only that, since Suzuno was absent, Prince Nagumo was given a chance to be in charge. It is a perfect time for him to practice for his and his kingdom’s future sake-said Hiroto, “Don’t you have anything else to do?” Hiroto asked to his brother who was lying like a sloth on the couch in his office. He himself as the future king needed to do his paperworks.

“Everything’s done” Prince Nagumo answered lazily, “I’m just wasting time until my sword is done”

“oh, you’re getting your own sword today” He replied as he read the letter that arrived in the morning. There’s a hint of jealousy in his tone. Not that the other prince didn’t notice, he just simply didn’t care “You’re the future minister of defense, how come there’s nothing to do?”.

“There is! But today’s tasks are finished”

“You sure about that?” the other prince nodded his head with a small ‘uh-huh’ escaping his mouth, “what about the meeting with the current case?” Hiroto gently fold the letter he was holding and took out a new piece of paper intending to write a reply, “I heard the amount of kill had reduced?”

“Statistically, yes” he answered resting his hands on his stomach closing his eyes, “we will give you an updated report in the next ministry meetings”

“Can’t wait” He took out his pen and start on the first sentence, ‘Dear King Raimon, I ….’ , “Did you know princess Natsumi is coming to the ball?”

Nagumo turned his head, “Can you please stop inviting everyone you considered beautiful? Even though the ball is for you to find a bride?” He expressed with an annoyed tone.

“Oh so you _do_ think she’s beautiful?” he joked.

“Shit no!” he closed his eyes again, “I’m just saying from _your_ point of view”

“You do know that my wife has to be of my own Kingdom don’t you?”

“That’s a funny rule” Nagumo snickered, “By doing that, you’ll reduced the percentage of royal blood in your descendants”

The crown prince chuckled, “I thought, I’m the only one to notice this” He said as he continued writing the letter, “Anyway, Princess Natsumi did not come as a chance of suitor for me” He paused, “She will come as Prince Guoenji Shuuya’s betrothed”

This cause Nagumo to laughed out loud and sit up on the couch, “Y’know, it’s just too funny that our sister was married to King Guoenji and who had a son with his late Queen. Now, ‘ _that’_ son of his was getting married? With Princess Natsumi?! Now, she’s going to be our ‘ _Nephew’s_ wife”

“Oh please don’t do that, it’s weird to call Prince Guoenji Shuuya our nephew” Prince Hiroto chuckled, “I have an idea” Nagumo looked at him, “Why don’t you go and observe Sir Ryuuji and his knights at the flat border?”

“Why so suddenly?” The flame prince raised a brow.

He shrugged, “Have you been there before?”

“no”

“Then you should. The least you have to know is that at what situations does your knights are working in” Hiroto reasoned.

With a sigh, Nagumo stood up and do a little stretch with his arms, “I’ve got nothing better to do anyway” He then turned to his brother, “You just wanted to get rid of me do you?” He smirked.

The crown prince smirked back, “Yup, You’re annoying”

**-The Blue Sapphire Knight-**

Nagumo insisted of leaving to the flat zone alone without any companion. It took almost half an hour for the prince to convinced Sir Touchi and Sir Netsuha that he can defend himself if anything happen. Besides, It’s the flat zone, We have all the Gemini army there- Nagumo said to strengthen his reasoning.

Riding his black stallion, he took a deep breath to just let it go. Everyone knows that before you reach the flat zone, you’ll need to pass the cemetery. Before, accompanying with ghost stories, the cemetery is the last place he’ll want to be. But after Suzuno’s incident, there’s just an urge for him to visit the woman who gave birth to their gifted knight. He however did not bring any flowers though, hoping he’s not being rude to the cemetery guys.

Nagumo got off his horse and tried his best to remember which turn to reach the grave. It doesn’t take him long since he had spotted a woman in plain brown dress and a dark blue cloak. He decided to ask her the way and tapped on her shoulder, “Afternoon ma’am, if you don’t mind, may I ask-“ He widened his eyes as the woman turned around and low down her hood of the cloak revealing short sky blue hair and sparkling teal eyes, “Suzuno Fuusuke?” He guessed, as it can’t be the brother right? The person’s wearing a dress.

“My prince” She nodded standing slowly.

“No please, no need to stand” he said with a slight blush because of the ‘My prince’ coming from her mouth. The female twin nodded and return to sit on her stool. The prince then took a sit opposite to her on the other side of the grave, on the grass “How long have you been here, Suzuno-chan?” he asked.

Suzuno reached out her finger adjusting the flower in the vase in front of the gravestone, “I don’t know, since morning” She said, “what brings you here, your highness?”

The prince cleared his throat, “Uhm I’m about to go to the flat zone and decided to stop by, that’s all” They both went silent, “uhm..what about you?” Suzuno looked at him raising an eyebrow. Then, it hits him _SHIT! STUPID QUESTION!_ He covered his mouth and nose with his left palm hiding his blush of stupidity.

She shrugged, “I don’t know” She turned her gaze to the writings on the gravestone, “Spending time with my parents I think” She said as she gestured to another gravestone behind her beside her mother’s, “Being with my father too” She rested her hands on her knees, “There’s no one at home anyway”

The prince noticed how soft her hair dances as the spring wind blew. Her face looked so soft. There’s only once he saw this kind of facial expression, when he caught her brother taking a nap at the castle’s garden, “What about Sosuke?” He asked.

She cursed inside and calmly answer, “He’s not home”

“AGAIN!?” He was shocked, “Why didn’t he stay with you, when you both need each other the most?” Suzuno just stared at him. He looked away averting his gaze from her, “I’m sorry…it’s just at time like this, I think it would be great to have someone who understand your pain to be by your side”

Suzuno kept her stare on the adopted prince. Right, he had lost everything before he gain everything. She knows, she’d been there for 4 years, “Don’t be” she said. He turned to her, “You understand my pain, and you’re here by my side. I’m happy” She said before looking down at the grave.

Luckily for the prince, she looked down, she won’t be seeing his blush then. He cleared his throat once again, “well, you don’t look happy” She rose her head and look at him, “People who are happy, smiles”

“I am smiling”

He looked at her calmed stoic face, “You know what…whatever” he said.

“I’m sorry, I don’t get the best example”

“You sure don’t” he said imagining the knight.

“My mom” Nagumo looked at her as she began talking, “Has the sweetest smile” she said. Perhaps unconsciously, she smiled. And her daughter too-Nagumo taught. Once again, they stayed quietly allowing the gushing sounds of wind filling in the scene.

Suddenly, Suzuno stood, her eyes and ears seemed to be on alert, “what’s wrong?” the prince asked as he also stood up.

“Watch out” She pushed the prince as she turned and snatched his sword from its case and holding out in front of her face. The prince fell on his butt on the hard ground and heard a loud, ‘TING!’ and a dagger landed on their right side. He looked at the woman in front of him, she had just saved his life. The thing that shocked him most was, a human with cloak covering his face jump off from a tree and took out a sword to attack her. Suzuno managed to block the attack and there was a loud, ‘CLANG!’. An intense fight occurred between the two for a good ten seconds until she knocked the person’s sword off his right hand earning a hiss. He was about to run away but Suzuno took a good aim and throw the sword in her hand to the person’s thigh, piercing through it, “You’re not going anywhere” She then removed the cloak and grabbed him by the hair pulling his head backward, “Prince, are you alright?”

The prince was left there gawking in shock. She sure is Suzuno’s sister alright. Eventually, the sounds of the clashing swords had caught the attention of a few guards from Diamond Dust team.


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everyone has a scar, especially us who are destined for battle” He then put the prince’s had down, “Is the sign that you’re just beginning your journey”

Suzuno was allowed to go home as she requested to and the subject was lead to the interrogation room in the Gaia’s house of Justice. Supposedly, the interrogation was held by Suzuno Sosuke as the former Minister of Defense. However, since he was absent, Prince Nagumo will lead as he shall replace the knight soon.

Prince Nagumo accompanied by Sir Touchi Shuuji who had replaced Sir Suzuno as the leader of Diamond Dust and Sir Midorikawa Ryuuji, captain of The Gemini. Both knights were responsible to be on guard during the interrogation to prevent any attack on the prince. Sir Touchi opened the door to room number 4 where the subject was tied to his chair. The prince then took a sit on the seat on the other side of the table opposite to the subject. The two knights stood on his both sides.

Sir Midorikawa was the one to speak first, “In this room right here, you must agree to only speak the truth of every questions we shall ask you, do you understand?” He asked.

Subject who was still hiding his face under his hood smirked, “I always speak the truth”

Nagumo then nodded, “we’ll start with the basic” he looked at Sir Touchi who was holding a board and questionnaire to write the information on. Sir Touchi nodded as a sign to begin. The prince then, turned to the subject, “What’s your name?”

“Kurogami Noroi”

“How old are you?”

“20 years old”

“Are you from this country?”

“No, I’m from the county of Occult”

Nagumo paused as he remembered what country was that. There were lots of rumor about supernatural incident occurring in that country. But, he himself had never reached there yet, “Why did you attacked me?” Nagumo suddenly asked skipping the basic questions which shocked Sir Touchi.

“Because you have a strong heart” Subject name Noroi answered without doubt, “And because you’re the closest friend Suzuno Sosuke had ever had”

The last sentence caused the three others to widen their eyes listening to the name, “What does Suzuno had to do with this?” Sir Midorikawa asked ahead of the prince.

The person smiled, “This kingdom is the strongest most powerful in today’s era” he paused before continued, “And it achieved the title because Gaia had won all the first, second and third war. It continued winning throughout the other four smaller wars” The hood that was covering his face suddenly fell off his head revealing the eyes. The eyelids were closed, means that he was blind, “And it is all happened after Suzuno Sosuke took over as the war leader” He smirked, “So, if we break him, the whole kingdom shall fall”

“That’s mean, Suzuno’s mother’s death was…” Touchi wouldn’t dare to continue.

“That’s our doing” The subject said, smirking.

“That’s nonsense!” Nagumo stood and punched the table, “Suzuno is our BEST STRONGEST Knight! He won’t fall for puny creatures like you?”

The man snickered, “really, your highness?” He then took a breath and let it out, “Did he celebrate when he succeeds?” Nagumo than stood straight, confused, “Did he cry when his love one dies?” Touchi turned to Nagumo as Nagumo turned his head to him and then the prince looked at Midorikawa which the knight looked at him too. Then, the three of them looked at the subject, “Did he laughed when it’s funny?” The room became quiet and the man snickered again, “He’s breaking down your highness, If his spirit was represented by fire, he’s dying”

Nagumo was about to charged in front but Touchi stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder pulling him back, “You’re saying, you wanted to bring down the kingdom?” Midorikawa asked.

“Yes”

“Is it an act of war from the kingdom of Occult?” The lime green haired knight asked.

“No, it is an act of a man”

“a man of sorcery”

Out of nowhere, the golden eyed prince laughed, “Oh you mean magic?” The smile on the man’s face disappeared replacing with a frown, “C’mon! you can’t defeat us with magic, or what did you call? Sorcery?”

“Your highness-“ Touchi was cut off

“I’ll show you sorcery” The man gritted his teeth.

Nagumo’s eyes widened and he fell on his but on the ground, “Your highness?” Touchi quickly kneeled beside him. Nagumo then covered his eyes tightly with his hands and screamed in pain, “Prince!” Touchi held his shoulders.

Midorikawa turned to the man, “What did you do?!! STOP IT!” the knight turned to Nagumo and saw his face was full of blood and he was screaming in pain, “Take him to the medic!” Touchi nodded and carried the prince on his back straight to the medics. Midorikawa turned to the subject and punched him that he fell on his back. Then the knight left the room and locked it.

**-The Blue Sapphire Knight-**

Prince Hiroto was sitting on the bedside of his brother’s bed staring at Nagumo who was still sleeping-he guessed. It’s hurt seeing his brother’s eyes were bandaged. He couldn’t help but wonder why did the subject yesterday did this. He crossed his legs as the other prince moved a little. Perhaps feelings of other’s presents, he asked, “Who?”

“Morning brother” Hiroto smiled, “It is I, Hiroto” He helped his brother up into a sitting position as the prince slowly rose. Hiroto then turned to the maid, “Clara-chan, do inform the doctor that Prince Haruya had wake up” The maid nodded and left the room. He then turned to his brother, “I’ve heard everything from Sir Touchi”

“good” Nagumo pushed Hiroto’s hands off his shoulders, “I don’t need to tell you the story” He then went silent.

Hiroto knew who his brother was wondering for, “Father did come just now, but unfortunately he couldn’t stay. He need to proceed with the preparation of King Guoenji’s arrival”

“Right, nee chan’s coming today” Nagumo’s ears twitched as he heard his door opened.

“Doctor’s here” Hiroto stood and the doctor took his place.

“ Greetings, Prince Nagumo” the doctor greet, “Did you have a good sleep?”

“Not much”

“alright then, so we’ll try opening the bandage today” The doctor informed and asked, “May i?” Nagumo nodded and the doctor proceed taking off the bandage off of his eyes, “You can open your eyes now”

Nagumo did open his eyes and the first person he sees was the doctor. He looked to his right and there were Prince Hiroto, Maid Clara and Knight Atsuishi, “There’s nothing different, what did he do to me?”

Everyone then looked at the Crown prince. Hiroto nodded, “You may all leave, I’ll talk to him” after a bow towards both prince, all of them left the room leaving the princes alone, “hey” Hiroto said while bringing a mirror to his brother, “You might wanna take a look”

**-The Blue Sapphire Knight-**

“Oh suzuno, you’re back” Greeted Prince Hiroto as he got off his horse. He then took off his glove and went towards the knight who was brushing his white horse’s coat. He was wearing a plain blue long sleeve shirt and a black pant. While the prince, well still with his prince cloth.

Suzuno then kept the brush in its case, “Hey Hiroto, yes I’m back” he turned to him, “I’ve decided that my mind is back on track” Hiroto chuckled, “where were you from?”

“I went to take a look at the deck, you know, nee-chan’s coming”

“Ah, so i‘ve heard” Suzuno looked at Hiroto. He did that thing again. Left arm behind his back and right hand behind his neck, looking nervous, “what’s wrong your highness?” Suzuno asked as he put his hands on his hip.

Hiroto then sighed loudly, “ok here I go” he then crossed his arms, “It was Nagumo” Suzuno raised a brow, “You know about the subject that was arrested yesterday do you?” He nodded, “He is a sorcerer, and I think Nagumo did something that irritate him. So that person kind of put Nagumo into the situation where he got…uh…” The prince had lost his words.

“Cursed?”

“well no”

“spell?”

“Not either, but some kinda like that. And it had affected his face” Hiroto rubbed his own neck, “And tonight is the ball, he didn’t even come out of his room, even vowing to not to attend the ball” He then looked at him, “You see, he listens to you more than he do to me, can you talk to him?”

Suzuno did not avert his eyes, but it made him thinks for a few seconds until Hiroto made an expectant look, “Ok, i’ll set him straight” Suzuno then gestured his white mare to go into her stable and closed the door, “I’ll be going then Hiroto, see ya” He said before leaving the prince.

The blue haired knight walked with his hands in his pockets towards the castle. When he was about to enter the main doors which are guarded by two of Prominence Knight, someone called him, “Sir Suzuno!” He turned to the voice who were running towards him carrying something that looks like a sword and its case. As Suzuno’s vision is sharp he recognized quickly the famous blacksmith of the royal guards. The blacksmith bowed at Suzuno before handing him the sword in its case, “Sire, I heard from his highness Crown Prince Hiroto that you’re meeting his highness Prince Nagumo, can you please pass the sword to him?”

Without doubt, Suzuno took the sword from him, “Thank you dear blacksmith, do stand straight now” The blacksmith did as told. Suzuno looked at the scabbard. He felt how the scabbard was made from steel and wrapped with leather, there were decorations of red flame all around it. The scabbard was suspended with shoulder belt. Unlike Suzuno’s sword’s scabbard which was suspended with sword belt, “The prince finally got his own sword I see”

“Yes sire! He designed the scabbard himself, what do you think?”

Suzuno looked at the blacksmith, “You did a wonderful job at it”The blacksmith smiled and thanked the knight, “I shall be going then” The blacksmith nodded. Suzuno turned towards the guards and they opened the door for him to walk in. Suzuno hanged the word on his shoulder as he stepped onto the stairs walking towards Nagumo’s room. He looked around as butlers and maids who were busy preparing for the ball nodded to him as a sign of respect. He then nodded back towards them.

After a few minutes of walking, he reached the prince’s room. He knocked but there were no answers, so he decided to walk inside as the door also was unlocked. The room was dark because the prince did not bother opening the curtain or even moved from his bed. For a person who seemed depressed, he can really sleep snoring like that. Without wasting any second, Suzuno opened the curtain letting the blinding lights inside the room making the prince twitched. Before Nagumo could cover his face with the pillow, Suzuno threw the sword onto Nagumo’s stomach making him sat into a sitting position screaming, “WARGH!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!”

Suzuno watched as he looked at the item that was on his stomach confused, “Morning tulip head” he greeted.

Nagumo jumped, “woah, Suzuno?!” he looked at the sword, “YOU THREW THIS ON ME??!?!?!?!!?” He shouted, “It’s heavy!”

“It’s your sword, can’t you at least show that you’re excited or something?” Suzuno asked as he leaned to the window and crossed his arms onto his chest.

Nagumo gave another look at it, “oh” he sat at the edge of his bed, still in his red pajama, and hold that sword on his lap, “my own sword” he looked at the details on the scabbard and smiled as he touched it. Suzuno suddenly felt warm as he saw his smile. Then, Nagumo hold onto the grip of the sword and pulled it out. Both him and suzuno were amazed at the black colored blade. The Pommel was decorated in a circle golden shaped with purple stone at the middle. The grip was black. The cross-guard shaped like golden and red flame. It suited him very much. As he was looking at the details of his sword he asked, “You should be with your sister, why are you here, you wind hair”

Suzuno rolled his eyes, “I’ve sent her away and Hiroto sent me here” He kept his eyes on Nagumo’s face as he turned to him confused, “After I heard that she protected you from the attack, I quickly sent her away, it’s dangerous for her to stay with me not around”

“And why did my brother send you?”

“To change your mind”

“clever” the prince murmured. Then he noticed that the knight was staring at him, “what? Can’t get enough of my hideous face?”

Suzuno’s eyes traced the scarred lines from his golden eyes to his jaws symmetrically aligned on both sides of his cheeks, “No scar is hideous” Nagumo then kept his sword back into its scabbard, “what are you going to name it?” Suzuno asked. Nagumo gave him a look, “each one of us has a special sword’s name, Mine is Northern Impact”

The prince looked down at the sword, “I’ll think about it” he then unconsciously touched his scarred face.

The knight sighed and sat beside him. He took his hand off his face, “Don’t be ashamed of your scar” Nagumo’s head turned to the knight, his sad golden eyes made suzuno’s heart moved at different rate, “Everyone has a scar, especially us who are destined for battle” He then put the prince’s had down, “Is the sign that you’re just beginning your journey”

“So, you’re saying that, your journey is half way there?”

Suzuno looked down and then looked to the window, staring far into the blue sky, “Sometimes, I felt that my journey had almost ended”. The prince then remembered what the prisoner’s words yesterday.

_“He’s breaking down your highness, If his spirit was represented by fire, he’s dying”_

Unconciously, Nagumo reached for the knight’s hand which startled him, “If my journey is beginning, I don’t want to go alone, I need you to be by my side” He smiled at him.

Suzuno still kept his cold expression on his face, “Then, clean yourself” he pulled his hand off from the prince and stood, “Let’s test that sword of yours, then, we’ll greet the Queen”

The prince grunted, “OH!!!! I’m SO LAZYYY!!!!!”


End file.
